Presently, tree lengths are conveyed to a sawing station and are cut into logs by means of a toothed rotary saw or by means of a chain saw. Such tree cutting equipment grinds a portion of each tree length and saw dust formed from a continuously operating industrial tree cutting machine is of considerable amount which is not to be neglected. Thus, for each tree which is sawed, valuable material is wasted.